


Late Night Nostalgia

by Awkward_Orca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Cliche, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, had to get this out of my system though, lotor is a major workaholic, very short aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/pseuds/Awkward_Orca
Summary: It's Lance and Lotor's anniversary, is it a one year one, two years? More? I don't know, but I love these boys and they love each other so enjoy.





	Late Night Nostalgia

_“Thank you, but what else?”_

_“What else? … What else is there?”_

Lance sighed as he leaned back into the couch, holding his mug of tea close to his face and taking a sip as the movie continued.

He glanced up as the door clicked open, Lotor walking in with a huff.

“Hey,” Lance said, watching his boyfriend drop his bag down and hang up his coat.

“You made tea?” Lotor asked, stepping out of the entry while pulling his hair out of its bun.

“Yeah, you want some?”

“Sure,” Lotor exhaled loudly, sitting down next to Lance. “No, never mind. The couch is better.”

“I can get you some?” Lance offered, starting to sit up.

“Don’t you dare.”

Lotor wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s waste, tugging him closer so he could press a kiss to his head. Lance smiled, snuggling against Lotor’s side.

“Swan Princess?” Lotor asked, shifting his focus to the TV.

“I got nostalgic.”

“Without me?”

Lance chuckled and nodded, taking a sip from his mug. “It’s hard to feel nostalgic when you’re here.”

Instead of responding, Lotor hummed, shifting slightly to hold Lance more comfortably. With the TV being the only light on in the room, the two were lit up by the assorted colors passing across the screen. Rain tapped on the windows and feet thudded softly in the apartment above, mixing with the characters’ voices from the movie.

Lance’s eyes drooped, the noises around fading as the gentle rhythm of Lotor’s heart thumped against his ears. He smiled as the memory of that morning surfaced in his mind; Lotor promising he would be back in time to make dinner, _“I won’t work late again.”_ Lance had known that that wouldn’t happen, dating a workaholic meant little to no shared dinners, or at least at normal times. Which at first had been a little upsetting, but if Lance was being honest, he enjoyed the schedule they had now. By the time Lotor got home, Lance usually had finished all the work he was going to do that day, and there was nothing better than curling up at the end of the night and just being enjoying being together. Today was no different. As long as he could spend time in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Here,” Lotor said abruptly, moving his arm to grab something from the side table.

“What?” Lance twisted to see the box in his boyfriend’s hand.

“I didn’t forget, I was going to leave on time, but, well, you probably don’t want to hear the same excuses. But I didn’t forget,” He explained, glancing to the side.

Even with the lack of lighting, Lance could see the blush dusting his cheeks. He smiled, taking the long thin box and squinting at the looped letters on it. “Chocolate?”

“I know it’s cliché, there’s not many places where I can get a good gift at this time. I’ll make it up to you on my day off.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the talkative one,” Lance teased, nudging Lotor with his shoulder.

“You are always welcome to talk over me.”

“Nah,” He hummed, pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “I like your voice more. Thank you, for the cliché gift.”

Lotor chuckled. “Just wait two days, we’ll do something special and big, I promise.”

“You remember if you break that promise you’re sleeping on the couch, right?”

“The couch is comfy, we can share it.”

Lance shook his head, pulling himself into Lotor’s lap with a grin. “That defeats the purpose.”

Lotor smiled, pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss before resting his head against the other’s chest.

“Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow how about s5? I wrote this like, months ago but just finished editing cause of a pal wanting some nonsexual lancelot, and seeing s5 helped motivate me too.


End file.
